withinmymindfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayley Berryman
Hayley 'Aly' Berryman is a Player Character and Creator within the Within My Mind universe. Personality Aly has a deeply conflicting personality. While she serves quite often as Meghan Seward's moral compass, her own moral compass is constantly spinning. She is, under most circumstances, a thoughtful and cautious person, standing back and assessing the situation to collaborate and form a plan. However, she is prone to fits of aggression and smack talk in the face of injustice or attempts at intimidation. Her Planewalker status has been the driving force for her to lock down into a pattern of positive and productive actions, as despite her tendencies to want to get even at those who oppose her, she genuinely wants to strive for the greater good. The downside of this is that she often finds herself struggling internally, trying to decide what actions to take. Appearance Aly stands at 5' 5" tall, and has a lean build. Her hair and eyes are a dark brown, and her hair falls straight to the level of her shoulder blades. Her canine teeth are slightly pronounced. When she first appeared, she was wearing blue jeans and an oversized black hooded zip-up jacket over a black t-shirt. She also sported black and white zigtech sneakers. Her skin tone is light, and she has two tattoos, a Flamel Cross on her right calf, and the words 'Carpe Diem' on her left wrist. After her trip to The Hollow, The Narrator gifted her with a third tattoo, of a ring on her left index finger with an arrow on the palm side pointing up the finger. Gastly Form In this form, Aly's eyes become more pronounced and her iris and pupils become smaller, giving her a more intimidating appearance. In addition, her canines become more fanglike, and she is able to levitate herself and 'waver' loose clothing. She can emit a poisonous smoke from her body to form an aura of sorts. Pony Form Aly is represented in Salt Lick City as a red-colored Earth Pony with a dark brown mane and tail. Her flank is blank, having no cutie mark. Escherscape Form In Escherscape, Aly takes her most defaulted form, but devoid of color. However, she can alter her form to whatever she pleases. Planewalker Form After being gifted Planewalker status by The Muse, she gains wing nubs on her shoulder blades. After her triumph in The Hollow, she found herself to have developed underformed stubby wings with white feathers. Equipment and Items Clothing/Accessories Aly's default clothing and accessories include blue jeans, an oversized black hooded zip-up jacket, a black t-shirt, and black and white zigtech sneakers. In her trip to The Hollow, she also aquired a slightly oversized cloak and for a time Sarkazein's Hat, though in her second trip to Sinnoh High School she gifted the hat to Meghan Seward. Weapons/Armor During her trip to The Hollow, Aly found a wooden longbow and a quiver of 10 arrows, an iron shortsword, an iron dagger, and a steel kris dagger. In the midst of the battles within Sarkazein's Labyrinth, she gave her sword to Johnny Every. At the end of the labyrinth, she traded in her longbow for Sarkazein's Recurve Bow, and her quiver for Sarkazein's Quiver, adding her 5 remaining arrows to his 20 barbed arrows. Consumables In The Hollow, Aly aquired a Sanguinite Stone. Other Items Abilities Aly naturally has talents in archery, weilding baseball bats and small knives, art, and moving silently . In addition to this, she has attained various other skills and abilities throughout the worlds. Magic Soon after arriving in The Hollow, Aly began reading a book of wind magics, and learned her first spell; Zephyr. After leaving The Hollow, The Narrator gifted her with a special tattoo that allowed her to produce ethereal arrows from her left index finger. Gastly Form In her Gastly form, Aly has innate abilities and a moveset. Her abilities include intangibility, invisibility, levitation, posession, and emitting a poisonous knockout gas from her body. Her moveset includes Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, and Sucker Punch. Planewalker As a Planewalker, Aly not only has the ability to tap into all skills and techniques she has access to in any world regarless of logic or origin, but she also has the ability to hide or make visible her developing wings. History Stats Intelligence: 2 Wits: 3 Resolve: 3 Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Stamina: 2 Presence: 1 Manipulation: 2 Composure: 4 Academics: 1 Crafts: 1 Computers: 2 Investigation: 2 Medicine: 0 Occult: 1 Politics: 1 Science: 0 Athletics: 2 Brawl: 4 Drive: 0 Firearms: 2 Larceny: 2 Stealth: 3 Survival: 0 Weaponry: 2 Animal Ken: 0 Empathy: 2 Expression: 0 Intimidation: 1 Persuasion: 1 Socialize: 1 Streetwise: 1 Subterfuge: 3 Skill Specialties: Archery (Firearms), Moving Silently (Stealth), Baseball Bat (Weaponry), Small Knives (Weaponry) Liam's Past in Music (Academics) Health: 7 Willpower: 7 Size: 5 Speed: 10 Initiative Mod: 7 Defense: 3 Armor: - Morality: 6 Merits: Tolerance for Biology (1), Fighting Finesse (2), Perfect Stillness (1), Quick Draw (1) Flaws: - Can't Swim, Phobia of Zombies and Hydras Derangements: - Virtue: Justice Vice: Pride Age: 20 Trivia Quotes "YEAH RUN AWAY. DUMB BITCH. DUMB PONY BITCH." Category:Young Adult Category:Female Category:Player Character Category:Creator Category:Magic User Category:Earth Pony Category:Ghost Type Category:Planewalker Category:Pansexual Category:Human Category:Poison Type Category:Dual Type Category:Blank Flank Category:Neutral